


Dharmaville

by gaialux



Category: Lost
Genre: Absurd, Flash Sideways Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a store Jack passes every single day on his way home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dharmaville

There's a store Jack passes every single day on his way home from work. Really, considering he lives in the city, there are a lot of stores he passes every single day on his way home from work.

Some big, some small. Some the same colour as the pavement, others wacky shades not even found in the rainbow. Most boast signs of all they sell, but a few inconsequential stores thrive in their quirkiness to hide amongst the loud.

The store that stands out to Jack is one such inconsequential store. It's made of red brick with a battered brown door and cracked double-pane windows. One day he stops his car and walks to the door, only to realise the store isn't operating anymore. A yellowing piece of paper tacked on from the inside says to call 481 5162342. It's not a real number, Jack knows. He doesn't call it, because it isn't real.

The next day he changes his route to work. It's more efficient, actually; cuts off the ten minute traffic build-up he always finds himself in. It's not until a few months later that he thinks of the store again, over dinner. He's not sure why it comes to him.

"Have you ever hears of a place called Dharma?" He thinks that's what it's called, what still flashes through his mind as he says the words.

"No." Juliet shakes her head, smiles, and skewers a piece of chicken on her fork. "You think it stands for something?"

They watch a documentary on jungles that night and be dreams of tropical forests on deserted islands even though those jungles were in the middle of the Amazon. Looked nothing like what he saw.

He drives past Dharma the next day.

The number is gone.


End file.
